Sacrifice
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Summary: Alphonse Elric is alone in the world and without brother or his armor memories. He longs for his brother. Mustang just might have a solution. Oneshot. Rating T for violence and emoness. Warning, character death. R


Summary: Alphonse Elric is alone in the world and without brother or his armor memories. He longs for his brother. "Mustang" just might have a solution. One-shot. Rating T for violence and emoness.

**caution! Spoilers!**

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more _

_So much more_

How could I be so stupid? Then again, on reflection, this was probably the only way

_I may die __and I'm pouring crimson regret_

All I wanted was my brother. I wish I could thank him for saving me when I was younger. I want to ask if I was really in a suit of armor for years. I want to thank him for taking care of me after mom was gone, never giving up. Can you blame me wanting him back? And I could; Mustang said so.

_... And betrayal _

He promised me that I could get Brother back, he promised! He took me to the ruins of Laboratory 5. He helped me paint the alchemy circle. Paint, not chalk. If only I had known then, that it was only because chalk can be washed away by blood. Then he helped me cover myself in markings of alchemic symbols. I recognized many of the symbols from the last time I saw brother; trying to bring mom back. I asked him if we were doing human alchemy and he said that if I truly believed my brother to be alive still, just not here, then I should not have to ask such a stupid question. That shut me up, it was then I should have realized that my brother's commanding officer did not have Edward's best interests or mine at heart. If he has a heart. When we were done, Mustang stood in a corner with bandages and stuff, just in case. I grinned at him and waved from the center of the circle. He grinned and waved back, like a child. I clapped my hands and dropped to the ground, slapping my palms to the hard surface. A bright light followed by immense pain._  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved?_

That was Human alchemy, and there weren't even enough ingredients in the middle to create a baby. It would fail. The circle demanded payment, soul, demanded me. I looked to Mustang, blinking the blood from my eyes, and called to him for help. He grinned wider and waved again. I buckled over, breaking eye contact. There was no wound, not a scratch, yet I was bleeding like a stuck pig and in twice as much misery.

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
_

I looked up to the corner again, Mustang was gone, in his place was brother, still 10, not like the pictures but like the memories I held and cherished_  
do you remember me  
lost for so long?_

"I am sorry I don't remember the times Winry told me about, I don't remember you; do you remember me?" Brother nodded, and ... shimmered. Almost fading" Where are you going?!" I cried in despair. He responded with "on the other side, to Munich, Germany, where I have been since I sacrificed myself for you. I am not leaving yet though."

"But when you leave, will I follow?- _Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?"_

Brother didn't answer and as wave of agony blurred my vision of him, I focused in on the basket of medical supplies under his arm. "Brother, help me!" I motioned to the basket. Brother grinned and waved. A burning sensation rippled through my back, I fell on my face, pressed myself flat against the floor._  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved?_

Brother didn't help me; he did the same as Mustang. Did I not deserve to be spared the pain? They both could have stopped my suffering. Too late now, far too late.

Cain killed Abel; brothers kill each other in the bible all the time. By not receiving help from my brother, I was dead.

I finally managed to pick myself up off the floor, and where my beloved brother once was there was now a youth I had never seen before, with startling black hair that looked for all the world like a palm tree. My swollen lips were covered in dry blood as I managed to choke out the words " who the Hell are you?" "Why, little Alphonse, you do not know your own half brother? My name is Envy, though tonight you have called me "Mustang" and "Brother." I killed your brother days ago, in Munich, Germany and came back here seeking to complete my revenge." He must have seen the bewilderment in my eyes; and so continued, "Your father, Hollohime, committed adultery, cheated on your mother and created me. I died and the wretched fool used human alchemy to bring me back. Let it suffice to say that the sins of your father are finally going to paid by you, his son. and these" he held the basket of bandages up" are here to taunt you. Tonight you die Alphonse Elric, Doppelganger of Alphonse Heidric. Goodbye"

_My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied._

_**I want to die**_

That was why Dad left, why Ed never came back. Ed is dead; there was no point for me to live. The pain was making it hard to breathe anyway, I could not leave, I could not move. Therefore, with prayers for my soul rather than my body, I die.

_Christ! Tourniquet  
_As my soul leaves my body and I look down upon the bloody mass that was once Alphonse Elric, I realize what everyone will believe it was.

_My suicide_

**_AN:_** there, my first emo/manga/songfic. Please R&R If you feel the need to flame, don't be a Mustang, please give reasons. Thank you for reading.


End file.
